lotr_film_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Frodo Baggins
Frodo Baggins is central protagonists and one of the main characters of The Lord of the Rings and a minor character in The Hobbit: An Unexpected JourneyFrodo was the son of Drogo and Primula Baggins (née Brandybuck) best friend of Samwise "Sam" Gamgee and cousin of Pippin Took, Merry Brandybuck and Bilbo Baggins. Frodo was orphaned at the age of twelve years old and later adopted by his "uncle", Bilbo Baggins. Around thirty three years old, Frodo inherited the One Ring and Bag End from Bilbo. He later went on the quest from Bag End to Bree, accomponied at first by Sam and then by his cousins, Merry and Pippin. They later met Aragorn son of Arathorn in Bree, and Frodo was later wounded by the Witch King and healed in Rivendell. He took the Ring as his burden into Moria, but they lost Gandalf. After learning from Galadriel what it takes to be a ring-bearer, he travelled to Mordor alone, but Sam would not abandon his friend. Frodo later believed he could tame Gollum and save him from his tortured life. Frodo and his companions were later captured by Faramir, who was the brother of their late Fellowship member, Boromir. At first Faramir wanted to take the Hobbits to Minas Tirith for his father, but changed his mind and let Frodo, Sam and Gollum go their separate ways. Frodo later became angry with Sam and then was later led into Shelob's lair. Frodo was later saved by Sam and was taken to Mount Doom, where they encountered Gollum yet again. They fought the monster off and Frodo refused to let the Ring go until his finger was bitten off by Gollum and lost the ring. The creature had in fact ended the suffering by melting with the Ring. Frodo later returned to the Shire, but he could never fully recover. Within three years, Frodo departed overseas with Bilbo, Galadriel, Celeborn, Lord Elrond and Gandalf. He would later reunite with Sam happily when the Hobbit went to the undying Lands Background Family lineage Frodo descends from the Took, Baggins, Bolger and Brandybuck family. He is the great-grandson of the Old Took, as his maternal grandmother was the daughter of Gerontius Took. He is a member of the Took family, by his grandmother and a Baggins by his grandfather. Early life Frodo Baggins was born September 22, TA 2968 to Drogo and Primula Baggins (nee Brandybuck). He also befriended his yougner cousins, Merry and Pippin in his youth living with his maternal family. Around the age of twelve, Frodo's parents died by drowning in Brandywine River, leaving young Frodo orphaned. In TA 2989, Frodo's ninety nine year old uncle, Bilbo Baggins adopted the tween Frodo. He therefore lived in Bag End for the rest of his childhood to his adult years. During his time in Bag End, Frodo grew ultimately close with Bilbo and had learned to read and write under Bilbo's directions. Frodo in his lifetime also befriended Sam, who studied with Frodo side by side, entrusting their life long friendship. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Frodo appears as a minor character in The Hobbit, only appearing in the first part of the film. Frodo with the "no admittance, except on Party buisness, " sign. His uncle Bilbo had just turned 111 and has been staying up all night writing in his journal, the Red Book. Frodo looks at Bilbo for a while before retrieving the letters from this morning. He tries to pry in Bilbo's book, but the old hobbit does not allow Frodo to look at it, as it is not ready for reading. Frodo then looks through Bilbo's old things he still has in a chest. Bilbo asked what all the letters are, and Frodo reminds his uncle of the birthday party already today. They later have a conversation on how Bilbo has become over the years, saying he has become unsociable, but the older baggins denies this and has Frodo post a note on the front gate. Frodo inquires if Gandalf will be here today (An Unexpected Journey) Bilbo denies it, and says that Gandalf will give them quite a show. As Frodo tells his uncle he's off, Mr. Baggins asks his nephew where he's headed. Frodo tells him he is going to wait for Gandalf at West Farthing, with Bilbo telling him to "go on" and not to be late, with Bilbo recalling back to when he was young like Frodo. The Fellowship of the Ring Frodo Baggins is portrayed by Elijah Wood. Frodo first appears sitting at the West Farthing Woods, and hears the sound of a wizard The Two Towers The Return of the King Personality Originally, Frodo used to be a care-free hobbit like most hobbits in the Shire. As a child, due to being raised by his uncle, Bilbo, he used to have an imagination, pretending to be Bilbo on one of his adventures. He was shown to be a friendly person, and cares deeply for his family and friends. He was also very careful, not revealing himself in Bree and using the alias "Mr. Underhill". With the safety of Middle-earth on the edge, Frodo decides to take the ring to Mordor in order to save every free race in Middle-earth from Sauron. Frodo is also compassionate, showing mercy for Gollum at the point where he was almost redeemed. He cherishes his friendships with Sam, Merry and Pippin. Whenever he loses someone, Frodo grows very upset. He is sadden by Gandalf's supposed death, Bilbo's disappearance, and asks Aragorn to look after Sam. He says a very sadden goodbye towards Merry, Pippin and Sam as he leaves. Despite his kindness, Frodo has exhibited some antagonistic sides to his character. The ring corrupted Frodo nearly more than other characters. In first appearance, in the , Frodo grows mad states he knows nothing of the burden he carried. He also nearly killed said friend when they are trying to put the ring in front of a Nazgul soldier before returning from his senses. This makes Gollum use Frodo's and Sam's friendship against each other, manipulated Frodo into leaving Sam behind. Frodo later realizes his mistakes and regrets his decision. However, Sam is worried Frodo is becoming possessive over the Ringt. This is most likely shown when he rescues him and Frodo demands for the Ring back calmly, causing Sam to grow scarcely. Frodo also declares the ring to be his and puts it on his finger. Frodo also thought of falling of the cliff to save the ring, but chose Sam over the Ring, breaking his possessive streak over the One Ring. Relationships Boromir Frodo first met Boromir in Rivendell. Later, Boromir offers to go with Frodo and protect him from all the forces of Sauron. He does once take the ring away from Frodo, when the hobbit fell down the mountain's snowy plains and Aragorn forced Boromir to give the ring back to Frodo. When they were alone, the man later attempted to steal from Frodo, causing him to run away. However, Boromir would regret trying to take the Ring from Frodo and threatening him. Frodo will also not learn of his death until The Two Towers, with shock and grief overcoming him. Bilbo Baggins Merry Brandybuck Frodo dotes on his younger cousin Pippin Took Frodo loves his younger cousin and have been friends since they were children. He let Pippin come with them to Bree, mostly beause they were being chased by Ringwraiths. Pippin later went on the journey to destroy the One Ring in an effort to protect Frodo. They say a heartfelt goodbye giving each other long-term hug. Sam Gamgee Frodo and Sam in The Two Towers near the Black Gate. (Gardner and best friend)Sam and Frodo grew up together as best friends, with Bilbo teaching both of them how to read and write. Frodo knew Sam well enough, such as pushing him to say hello to Rosie, knowing his relationship. Both of them go on the quest to destroy the One Ring, and Sam remains faithful to Frodo, following him all the way to Mordor and any parts of Middle-earth. While under the influence of the One Ring, Frodo gets mad at Sam for no reason and almost pulls his sword on him in Lorien. Later, Gollum uses this as an advantage, with blaming everything on Sam, causing Frodo to coldly turn him away. However, Frodo realizes his mistake when Gollum tried to kill him. He gives Sam a very sad kiss on the forehead and a large hug. Frodo does however, meet him again. Category:Fellowship of the Ring members Category:Male characters Category:Baggins family Category:Bolger family Category:Took family Category:Brandybuck family